


Losing a Game

by robinasnyder



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Mandalorians are supposed to be chaste, waiting until marriage to show their face and to give their bodies to the one they loved. Din liked that ideal. He tried to hold himself to it. But there is a game that's played in the Convert: a fight, a winner and a loser. Winners gets to do what they want. A moment of inattention is all it takes for Din to walk into a game he'd never planned on playing.
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Paz Vizla
Comments: 15
Kudos: 288





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [this specific picture](https://twitter.com/xiphos__/status/1199730435581829120). Basically it looked to me like Din really wasn't going to get away without getting his dick stroked.

It was a cruel game they played as boys. All of them did it, playing at something they knew they were supposed to, pushing each other to break a creed they hadn’t pledged to yet. But once they became adults and pledged to the Creed, the game was still played. By their culture, they kept their helmets on, hiding their face from anyone but their spouses or their young children. But they were also supposed to wait. Sex was an act of love and family. They were supposed to wait until they were married. Before, maybe, Din would have been married long ago. But he, like many of the other Mandalorians in the Convert, were unmarried and unlikely to find a partner any time soon. 

They were not required to keep their bodies covered, but it was heavily encouraged. It wasn’t so much modesty as it was safety. But since their culture heavily leaned on waiting for sex until marriage, there was another reason to be covered. Din liked the ideal. He liked the idea of waiting. A lot of them did. Beneath the _beskargam_ beat many the heart of a deep romantic. But Mandalorians could develop short tempers, especially Mandalorians kept in close underground quarters for so many years.

That was where the game came in. 

It would start with a fight. The stronger one would pin the weaker down, and then the stronger would get under the weaker’s clothes and touch them. Innocent enough has children, but was they aged, the fight became more competitive the and the touch cost so much more. 

Din had managed to keep himself to himself. He was strong, and best yet he was fast. If they couldn’t catch him, he didn’t have to play. 

He wasn’t thinking about the game or much of anything except getting out, getting off planet and trying to get away from the uneasy (far more than uneasy) feeling in his stomach. He wasn’t thinking about the other Mandalorians, or that Paz Vizla had been angry enough to try and take his helmet off. He probably should have been thinking about that. The Armorer said his new armor would attract attention. He just didn’t think she meant before he ever got out of the Covert. 

Paz Vizla came at him faster and quieter than Din normally would have given him credit for. But perhaps Din was just distracted. It didn’t matter because Paz sprung the trap so fast that he had Din pinned against the wall before he had a chance to really fight back. Din tugged at the arm against his chest, trying to wiggle away. Quickly he realized he really could not move. 

“I win,” Paz growled out. 

“Win what? I need to go back to work,” Din hissed. 

“The game,” Paz said, clearly through gritted teeth. Din froze. 

“No,” Din said suddenly. 

“I win,” Paz said again, pushing Din harder against the wall, making it hard to breathe. “I win, and I get to do what I want.” 

Din still gripped at Paz’s arm, trying to push him away, but Paz didn’t seem concerned. His hand went right to the fly of Din’s pants and pulled them open. Din gasped, trying to move his hips away. Paz’s hand snaked into his pants and wrapped around Din’s cock. 

Din gasped again, going still because Paz had a tight grip on his cock and was pulling it out of his pants. He did not want to give Paz a reason to squeeze any harder. Paz ran his thumb around the head of Din’s cock, making him groan. Din was the only one who’d ever touched his cock like that. He didn’t know how to handle the electric feeling of someone else doing it for him. 

“Paz, stop,” Din hissed. 

“Why should I? You clearly want it. Look at how hard you are already,” Paz hissed in return. He sounded so smug. His handed started to move. The leather on their gloves was rough to make it easier to grip things, especially slippery things, but the palm was a bit smoother. Though the warmth of skin was muted by the material, Din could still feel some warmth. It was a surreal experience, far away from anything Din had felt before. 

And it felt good. Paz wasn’t lying, Din really was hard already. Paz twisted his wrist during a stroke and Din groaned. He leaned back against the wall and tried to pull his hips away again, only to move back into Paz’s grip, desperate for more friction. 

“That’s it, soft boy,” Paz cooed. He was trying to sound gentle, or perhaps interested or kind, but there was an undercurrent of disgust, which had Din beginning to wiggle again. “Ah-ah, none of that,” Paz said. He sped up his strokes and tightened his grip. 

Din stilled once more. It hurt; the tightness combined with the almost sticky, prickly leather. But it felt good too, so good. Din no longer needed to have Paz pressing against his chest to be lightheaded. Paz had loosened the grip that pinned Din to the wall, but while Din had noticed, he also stopped trying to pull away. It felt so good. His hand clutched Paz’s arm, his fingers trying to ask for more when his mouth would not speak at all. 

Din felt small and exposed. Outside of his cock, Din was still fully dressed, still had his armor on (his new full beskar armor). But Paz had to bend down to press their helmets together and to reach Din’s cock. The hold across his chest still felt like a solid weight. Din had never really felt small since he became a full Mandalorian warrior. His skills made him feel tall. But Paz stripped all of that away in a moment. Din was suddenly small, naked, vulnerable and weak. How had he ever beaten Paz to win the right to go to the surface?

Paz chuckled, almost as if he could read Din’s mind. “You have a pretty cock, you know. Pretty like I bet you are under all that. I bet if I lifted your helmet you would have cock sucking lips. I bet you’d want to wrap you mouth around my cock. It would fill you right up.” 

Din started to shiver. The idea should anger him, but it just aroused him. “Paz,” he gasped out. 

“Yeah, soft boy. Say my name. Tell me who owns this pretty cock,” Paz rumbled. 

“Paz,” Din whispered. “Paz,” he said stronger. He began to move his hips, not to get away, but to chase that delicious good feeling he couldn’t see to get enough of. 

“Tell me this pretty cock belongs to me, Djarin,” Paz said, stilling his hand. 

“My- my pretty cock belongs to you, Paz,” Din said quickly. Paz’s hand began to move again. Din tipped his head back against the wall and groaned. 

“You really are untouched aren’t you? Well, you’ll keep it that way. Only I’m allowed to touch. This is what I won when I beat you.” 

“Yes, yes,” Din agreed. He groaned louder, moving his hips again. 

Paz began to stroke faster. Din could feel his orgasm building. He just felt it so much. “Going to cum,” he whispered, beginning to thrust in a frantic rhythm. Paz’s stroking became frantic in return. All at once the feeling seemed to tip up and over and edge and Din was crying out, Paz’s name on his lips. 

For a moment he sense of self and everything faded, but then the weight was removed from his chest. Din blinked. Paz came into focus, wiping his hands on a cloth from his pocket, getting the semen off his gloves. 

“You should clean yourself up, Din,” Paz said, derision strong in his voice. “Put that pretty little cock of yours away for someone who cares.” The words stung when before they’d made him feel warm. Din fumbled for his own cloth, taking a moment to clean the leftover semen off before putting himself away. 

“Why?” Din rasped out. 

“Because no matter what happens now, you’ll know your first time with your partner won’t be your first time. You let me stroke you off. You came telling me that your cock belonged to me alone. Carry that in your mind when you tell someone you love them.” 

The words landed like a blow on his heart. Din felt moisture well up in his eyes. Paz was right. Given the slightest touch, Din had folded entirely. He would have said anything to keep Paz touching him. He was lucky Paz hadn’t asked for more. Din really was pathetic. 

“You better go. You do have a job to do.” The sneer was obvious in Paz’s voice. He turned and strode away, leaving Din standing there, stewing in the stupid choices he’d just made. 

Maybe they were right, he was just a coward chasing something easy. That feeling returned in his stomach, the guilt. Wasn’t that what he’d done to get the beskar? Given in too easily? He swallowed down the thought. The Guild had a code: when the job was done, walk away, no questions asked. He had to follow it. He just needed to get a new job and leave. Then he’d go far away and try to convince himself that he could leave all of this, everything that happened here and not drag it with him for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Din Djarin had been in brothels before. Sometimes, mostly, it had been to follow the trail of a bounty. But that was before. It wasn’t that he wouldn’t pick up a bounty, but he couldn’t constantly be returning to Greef Karga for bounty information and payment. He had a mission to find the child’s family, and he couldn’t do that by taking the same routes he always did. Instead, he needed to use those skills to hunt out hints about a group of people who were supposedly extinct. But then, there were people who thought that Mandalorians were gone. He supposed it depended on who you spoke to. 

So, while he might take a local bounty, it wasn’t something he could keep doing all the time. But he still needed fuel and he and his little one needed to eat. So sometimes he had to do things. People got off on Mandalorians the same way some people got off on the idea of chaste members of religious groups. The mask was a selling point, and the fact that he was mostly covered. All he needed to do was remove one glove and let a client ride his fingers and he could walk away with fuel and meals for the next month at least

He had done it a few times. He never would have done it before losing the game to Paz Vizla, but Paz made him very aware of something. Din loved receiving even the slightest touch. He loved giving touch too, Paz had taken away his one reason to save himself entirely. He was still a Mandalorian, but Paz had taken his first time, and once Paz touched him, Din had given in to all of it. Might as well sell himself a little more. He could get a little touch, and he could afford to take care of his child. 

One day he would return the child it its family, and one day he would no longer be a clan of two. Instead, he would just be him, and he didn’t have anything clean to offer a spouse. He wasn’t young, and it could take years to find the child’s family. He would be older by then. He was accepting (very bitterly) that he would not be married. No one would tell them they loved him, and he would have no one to say those words to himself. 

So, this was fine. He would work with what he could get. He had a woman riding his fingers. He liked watching her. Her elation at his touch was pretty heady. It wasn’t a true want. She had no interest in who was in the armor. He doubted she even cared if he was really Mandalorian. But still she was riding, and chanting just how much she liked what she was doing. He crooked his fingers, and she rolled her head back, groaning, her dark hair falling down her back. 

That was how Paz Vizla found him. The man burst into the room with all the tact and timing of the mudhorn Din had on his shoulder. A cold fear swept through him, taking every good feeling with him. This was the last thing he wanted Paz to see him doing. He never wanted the man to know just how much of a whore he really was. 

“The hell are you doing?” Paz’s familiar voice growled out. The woman shouted, coming wetly over his fingers. 

“of little gods, little gods,” she groaned. “Oh, are you here for me too?” 

“No, I’m here for him, now get out,” Paz growled in a tone not to be messed with. 

The woman, though, didn’t seem too bothered. She laughed and climbed off the bed, grabbing her wrap dress and bag. She pulled money out and dropped it on the desk, making Din’s cheeks heat with shame, “Come back again some time,” she purred an strode out past Paz, naked and proud. The door shut behind her, leaving the two Mandalorians alone. 

“What the hell was that?” Paz demanded.

Din swallowed. He grabbed the towel he had on the bed and started to wipe his hand clean. He did his best to keep his body language calm and nonchalant. “I can’t get consistent work as a bounty hunter. This keeps a fairly low profile.” 

“Not low enough that I didn’t find you,” Paz snapped. 

Din looked at him. He was glad to see him, despite everything. As horrible and humiliating as this was, he glad to see his fellow Mandalorian alive, well and in his armor. It was a relief to know that there were others still alive. 

“Were you looking for me?” 

“Yes.” Paz’s voice was short. Din dropped his gaze. Shit. This must be because of what happened to the Covert. 

“If you’re here for revenge-” Din started. 

“Revenge,” Paz repeated with no affect. 

“I understand. If there’s a price you feel owed for my cowardice and shortcomings, I will see how I can pay it.” It was better to just address these things head on.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Paz sounded incredulous. 

Din swallowed. What else could this be about? “The Covert,” he stated. 

“Those were decisions others made, and we ourselves made,” Paz said. “We chose to come out of hiding and to fight. It wasn’t our nature to be underground for so long, which you well know. And you were the brave fool who snuck into a facility to rescue a child and singlehandedly killed everyone and escape.” 

“Then what do you want?” Din wasn’t certain he even understood was Paz was saying. 

“I came to help you.” 

That threw Din for a loop. “Why?” 

“Because Mandalorians stick together. And I thought you might not know about the Covert.” 

“Well, I do,” Din said cautiously. He dropped the towel. He’d finished drying his hand a while back, but the whole conversation was so strange he kept making the motions just because he wasn’t thinking. Now he pulled his glove back on. 

“Where is the child? The one you rescued?” The one all this mess was about? Was that what Paz wanted to say? Din squared his shoulders, ready for a fight. 

“Back in the Razor Crest, I can lock that down and no one can get in.” 

“Can’t it get hurt?” 

“So far all he does is make mischief,” Din said. “I can’t bring him here and I don’t have many babysitting options.” 

Paz hummed in a manner that made Din think Paz may actually understand. 

“What are you doing here?” Din asked. “The brothel?” 

“I heard there was a Mandalorian,” Paz said. “I bought time.” 

“You’re a client?” Din couldn’t help the shock that swamped his voice. He would have taken a step back if he weren’t still sitting on the bed. 

“I didn’t know how permanent the work relationship was. I needed time in case I had to break them out.” 

Din chuckled. “I’m only here for today and then I’m moving on. But I suppose since you paid that I do owe you something.” His pulse picked up at the idea. Ever since that day, the day he was ruined, he’d dreamed of maybe getting to touch the man who had something so important. Just a little touch and maybe what happened wouldn’t feel like such a loss. 

Paz had gone entirely still, though, and absolutely silent. Din swallowed, realizing what a fool he’d been to suggest such a thing. He cleared his throat and made to stan up. 

“Forget it.” 

“No, I won’t forget it,” Paz said, making Din’s heart crash into his stomach. “What did you mean?” 

“I could touch you. Get you off?” Din swallowed. Paz seemed to be going silent again, which Din did not think he could stand. “I mean, you’ve already touched me, so it’s not like I’m clean or anything at this point, so it won’t count for any future spouse of yours, I don’t think.” 

Paz’s hands closed on his shoulders. Din had been so busy babbling that he hadn’t even noticed someone as big as Paz Vizla get right in front of him and he hadn’t noticed. That was very bad. 

“Marry me,” Paz said. 

“What?” Now it was Din’s turn to go still and quiet. He choked out one word and then just stared at Paz’s visor, trying to find out if it was a lie or a cruel joke. It had to be. Paz had to see how he’d fallen. This wasn’t honorable. This was not suited of a proper Mandalorian. 

“Marry me. Mandalorians are meant to stick together. So, marry me damn it. Then you can touch me.” 

“Oh, okay,” Din said, his voice actually squeaking. 

“Do you not want to?” 

“I do,” Din said seriously. “I want to be married.” If it didn’t work they could dissolve the marriage later, but if Din had someone else watching his back it would make life easier. It would also mean there would be someone around for the Child at all times. 

“Then let’s get married.” Paz said. “ _Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dar’tome. Mhi me’dinui an. Mhi ba’juri verde._ ” We are one when together. We are one when parted. We share all. We will raise warriors.

Din was surprised how quickly Paz spoke the wedding vows. Din swallowed, speaking the words slower, trying to keep his voice steady. “ _Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dar’tome. Mhi me’dinui an. Mhi ba’juri verde._ ” 

Paz reached up, pulling his helmet off. Suddenly Din was faced with his husband. Din’s first thought was that he looked handsome. Paz was definitely a bruiser, his head was shaved, but he had a beard, which was well taken care of. His skin was lighter than Din’s own soft brown, and his eyes were grey. Grey! Din never would have guessed. They looked kind. And his mouth. Din’s eyes were actually drawn to his lips. He wanted to kiss them. He’d always wanted to kiss someone. 

“So, are you going to take your helmet off, or am I just going to stand here like an idiot?” 

Din pulled his helmet off before he could think better of it or think of how good Paz’s voice sounded when it wasn’t modified by the helmet. 

“Damn, I almost wish I left my helmet. You really are a soft boy, aren’t you Djarin?”

Din bristled, going to slam his helmet back on. Those words lanced right into his heart. He’d spent too many nights hearing Paz’s words repeating in his head and hating himself for how much he’d liked them before it all suddenly came crashing down. 

“Shit, I didn’t mean it like that,” Paz said, grabbing Din’s hands and slowly lowering them along with the helmet. 

“So, what did you mean? Because it doesn’t sound good,” Din demanded, very aware that his eyes were probably damp. 

“I meant like. Shit, you’re beautiful. You have this soft brown hair, and these plush, soft lips, and big, soft brown eyes. How could someone so powerful look so gentle? And what do I have to offer but this ugly mug?” 

“You’re handsome,” Din murmured. 

Paz scoffed, his expression turning angry. “Bullshit.” 

“I mean it,” Din breathed out. “I want to kiss you. Please?” He was begging, and wasn’t that pathetic? But Paz’s eyes got gentle.

Paz stepped closer until their armor bumped together. He leaned down and kissed Din right on the mouth. It was an odd feeling, but one that made Din want it again and again for the rest of his life. Paz made to pull away, but Din followed, catching his lips in another kiss. When Paz pulled away a second time, Din followed, kissing him again. It felt so good. 

When Paz stepped back a third time, Paz caught Din’s shoulders so he couldn’t follow him again. Din let out a needy whine. 

“Fuck,” Paz breathed. “I need to be naked. I need to see you damn it. I promise to kiss you again when we’re naked.” 

“Promise?” Din begged. 

“Promise,” Paz said so seriously that Din too ka step back and began working off his gloves. 

Both of them began removing their armor. It wasn’t a quick process. Armor wasn’t made to be taken off quickly or put on with the greatest speed. The point was to be protected, and in that sense, the time it took was worth it. But when the only thing you wanted to do was get naked and kiss your new husband, it was hard to do anything but curse your own armor for being an obstacle. 

Din also would admit to himself that every time he glanced up and caught a little glimpse of more and more of Paz’s exposed skin, his need to get his armor off faster grew a little more. Kisses came after naked, and Din kept seeing new skin he really, really wanted to put his mouth on. 

Finally, they both managed to get full undressed. Yet they still didn’t stop to look immediately. Paz went to go bar the door and Din gathered their separate armors, setting them safely aside so that they wouldn’t be in the way. Only once those little chores were done did they both straight up and get a good look at each other. 

Din might have described himself as a bit whippy, by even Mandalorian standards, but Paz was built like a duracrete house and that fact sent a legitimate thrill through Din’s stomach. Paz had a big chest and a thick gut made of real muscle. His cock was thick too, which gave Din a thrill every time he glanced down and saw. Din wasn’t small, per say, but he found the fact that Paz could pin him down kind of exciting. 

“Damn, you’re gorgeous,” Paz murmured, making Din’s face burn hot with embarrassment. 

“So you say,” Din said, not certain if he really did want to hear more. Certainly, it was embarrassing how red his face was, and that his new husband could see that and would have to know how affected those words made him feel. 

“Yeah, I saw. You’re really beautiful. I said soft, but that’s all in your face. Your body is a hardened warrior. It’s disarming, and charming. And I hope you meant it when you said you wanted to kiss me.” The almost shy smile Paz had on his face made Din’s stomach flipped over. 

Din crossed the distance between them in long, bold steps, but he became shy once he stood in front of his new husband. Still, he tipped is head up and captured Paz’s mouth in a kiss. It was fairly short. Paz’s lips were chapped, but so were Din’s. 

Paz wrapped his arm around Din, lifting him off the ground. Din didn’t struggle. He certainly didn’t want to get away. Paz carried him to the overly shiny bed that the brothel had provided him. Paz set him down in the middle and crawled on top. He placed a kiss on Din’s neck, and then his shoulder and peck. Because he could get too far away, though, Din grabbed him and his ears and dragged him into a kiss. 

Paz laughed into the kiss, which was a bit disruptive, but Din could feel the vibrations of that deep laugh in his chest. For a second it seemed to him that his heart beats lined up to the sound, before he dismissed that thought as ridiculous. He kissed Paz again. 

He wouldn’t let Paz escape his grasp for a few moments. He wanted kisses and anything else didn’t seem like it was worth breaking away to get. But finally, after a couple wonderful long minutes, Paz managed to wriggle out of his grasp and sit up on his knees. Paz grinned down at him and Din’s heart flipped over. 

“You’re very demanding, aren’t you?” 

“I didn’t want to stop,” Din answered. It was that simple. 

“Yeah, well, I want to such your cock. I’ve been dreaming about it for months.” 

Din starred for a moment. “Really? Months?” 

“Yeah. Pretty cock like yours. As soon as I saw it, I wanted it.” 

Din’s stomach dropped a bit. “You already had it.” 

“Not on my tongue.” 

“Well... it is yours,” Din said, trying to sound sexy, but knowing it probably sounded really weak. 

Paz froze, pushing himself up a bit and peering down at Din. Din thought he caught a look of pity in his new husband’s eyes. He had to look away and escape that look. Would they consummate and then get divorced? Would they even bother doing that much? 

“Did I really hurt you that much?” Paz’s voice sounded so wounded that Din’s head snapped forward so she could see his husband. His eyes were just as upset as his voice suggested. 

“No, I’m fine,” Din lined. 

“Shit, my husband is a terrible liar.” Paz’s smile was rueful and pained. Din flushed. 

“Hey!” he snapped. 

“It’s true though. Damn.” Paz moved off Din, sitting next to him instead. Din scrambled to sit up as well, not wanting to be on such uneven footing. Paz was looking down, sad and lost and thought. That wasn’t what Din wanted

“Let’s forget it. We’re married, it doesn’t matter,” Din said. Paz turned, pinning him down with a glare. 

“If it mattered before, it matters like a hundred times more now. We’re supposed to be partners. And I hurt you. We don’t have to do this. We’re married, I can just take care of the kid and I’ll keep to myself. It’s fine.” 

“No, it’s not,” Din said. “Unless… do you actually not want me?” 

“Of course I want you? How could I not want you?” 

“I’m a coward,” Din murmured, dropping his gaze again. “And selfish. And I exposed us.” 

A pair of strong arms grabbed him around his middle, dragging him into Paz’s lap, chest to chest. Din wasn’t complaining. This was definitely a position he could work with. 

“We exposed us. And you weren’t a coward. I… I was. I’m sorry, Djarin.” 

“I’m naked in your lap, I think you can call me Din,” Din said, his eyes focusing down on Paz’s plush lips, the ones he would rather be kissing than having this conversation. “And you’re not a coward.” 

“I definitely am. I was angry and I took it out on you. You didn’t do anything wrong. You managed to get the bounty and rescue the kid.” 

“Only with your help.” 

“You didn’t have to go back. You were always taking care of us, and I just felt so useless all the time. What was the point of being a warrior if I couldn’t fight… But you didn’t deserve the humiliation I subjected to you.” 

“I lost,” Din reminded him. 

“And you deserved more respect than I gave you. I shouldn’t have even started it. And I was cruel to you.” Paz laid a hand on his cheek, tipping his head down. Din closed his eyes, trying to understand this gentleness and the words his compatriot and new husband was saying to him. He felt those plush lips press a kiss to both his eyelids. 

“I’m sorry,” Paz murmured. “I was a bastard.” 

“I’m not angry.” 

“Yeah, I figured that out. Kinda makes it worse.” 

Din opened his eyes and looked up, meeting Paz’s eyes. He still had pretty eyes, even when they looked that unhappy. “It’s not that I don’t care, but I don’t care right now. I just want you to kiss me, and yeah, I want you to blow me, but I want to blow you too. The consummation is important, and you know it. I don’t want to deal with all that right now. I just want you and I hope you want me too.” 

“I do,” Paz agreed. 

“Then fuck the rest right now?” Din requested. 

Paz grinned. “Okay, Din, you win. How about 69?” 

Din’s ears suddenly felt very hot, and Din nodded vigorously, making Paz laugh. Paz laid down, and Din arranged himself so he could be on top, wrap his mouth around Paz’s cock and let Paz get his cock in his mouth. It took a few minutes of adjustment, but as soon as Paz actually had Din’s penis in his mouth, Din let out a loud groan. His only other sexual encounter was also with Paz Vizla. So far everything Paz did felt good. 

Din sucked on Paz’s cock, trying to not scrape him with his teeth and trying to offer Paz even a little but of the good feelings Paz gave him. It was difficult though, since the pleasure Din was receiving felt so all consuming. Hot and wet and delicious. Passion pooled in his gut. He felt like he would explode at any second. But he pushed that aside, tried to keep focused on working his tongue around Paz’s shaft. 

He efforts were rewarded with a groan from his new husband. It was muffled by his cock, which was an amazing turn on. Din squeezed Paz’s thighs, scratching lightly with his nails. He started to bob up and down, going down as far as he could manage with the position and not making himself gag. Paz was so big. He stretched Din’s mouth, and Din loved that. 

Paz swirled his tongue around the head of Din’s cock and Din copied the motion on Paz’s cock, though he wasn’t nearly as smooth about it. It made Paz groan though. Once again that sound hit Din hard. He could feel his need building. He swirled his tongue around the head of Paz’s cock again.

At once, as if by surprise, Paz started coming down his throat. The taste, one that Din never expected to like, but which shot a powerful jolt of want through him, had him coming as well. He could hear Paz groaning again. The vibrations against Din’s cock just made him cum harder. 

Din pulled his mouth back, licking up every but of cum he could find, like it was a drug, like he desperately needed. He could feel Paz copying the motion on his cock and panting beneath him. “So good,” he groaned softly.

Paz grabbed him, lifting him and dragging him up to the pillows so they would be facing. Din let out a surprised squeak, but that was quickly forgotten when Paz started to kiss him. Din could taste himself in Paz’s mouth. Din crawled on top of Paz, straddling his chest and kissing him like there wasn’t anything else in the universe he wanted to do, which at that moment was very true. 

Paz’s finger tangled in his hair and didn’t seemed interested in dissuading Din from his task. Din liked it that way. He had enjoyed getting others off, and he was certain he would love getting his husband off, but even though his orgasm was already done, he could almost feel an echo of that pleasure. He felt it in Paz’s mouth on his own, on the taste of each other mingling in their mouths. Din wanted to devour that taste and he wanted to be devoured. 

He thoughts and their kisses were halted by a knock on the door. It took Din a moment to realize what it was. Then he sighed and sat up. “We should go. My time should be up on the room.” 

“Damn,” Paz murmured. His hands had found their way to Din’s hips, and his thumbs, bare and rough, was stroking Din’s hipbones. The feeling made him shiver. 

“I need to get back to the Razor Crest. Do you have a ship?” 

Paz snorted. “If you can call that junker a ship. It got me here and has kept my things safe.” 

“Well, you’ll live with us then. We can sell it,” Din said. 

“That’s what I was hoping you’d say.” Paz’s smile was soft. It made Din’s heart flutter like a bird. Paz patted Din on the bottom. “Okay, up. We need to get dressed.” 

Din sighed and got up. He wiped some of the sweat off and began to pull his armor back on. Paz did the same. It was different, watching Paz get dressed than it was watching him undress. Din now knew what was under that armor. It filled him with a special thrill. He could imagine Paz now whenever he saw his armor move. He could picture his skin. And Din knew that image was just for him alone.

When they were finished dressing, they left together. The proprietor was surprised. They split the profits with Din. He got to keep whatever tips he’d received. All in all, it was a decent haul. It was made all the better because he had someone to take home with him. 

He was glad his helmet was back on. He knew he was smiling, and he didn’t want to be accused of being soft or a sap, even though he felt like one in his heart. No matter what happened from here, he’d had a good moment and he was married, like he’d always wanted. Also, his husband was handsome and wanted him. Din thought he was allowed to feel a little soft and like a sap for a little while. Just a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> This story brought to you by the lovely people at the [Mando Discord Chat](https://discord.gg/2RUN4Vr), where we agree to do horrible things to Din Djarin so long as nothing bad happens to Baby Yoda ever.


End file.
